dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Avernacus
Ren Avernacus is a survivor in the end. Appearance Ren stands at a height of 5'8" with amber brown eyes. His facial features comprise of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked which is arranged in a very basic manner. He has fairly regular build and a lithesome body, enabling him to perform feats due to flexibility. In contrast to his brown hair, he has olive-brown skin complexion. His outfit consists of a black, sleeveless shirt that hugs his body, with brown baggy pants, black gloves, and some black boots. On his head, or sometimes neck, he has a pair of goggles that he likes having around. That's his basic outfit when he goes out, and whenever he goes to other places that have certain weather conditions, he tends to wear a large brownish cloak over his body, that go all the way down to his ankles,a dn has a large hood to cover his head. He always has it with him just in case. Personality One word that usually describes Ren is: adventurous. Ren absolutely loves traveling, from all sorts of terrains, whether they be the scroching hot desert or the harsh blizzards of the icelands, Ren would love going to any new places if he has the opportunity to go there. To him, exploring new places is an opportunity to learn new things, another thing that he loves, due to his childhood being in Penacles, where he had to learn many things, which he thoroughly enjoyed. This makes him attempt to collect any books that he might have the fortune of finding in any of the places that he visits. While he loves traveling, he dislikes having to go with groups, generally preferring to go at it alone. It isn't that he dislikes associating with other people, but is rather afraid of possibly getting close to them, out of fear of one day losing them. This is due to the fact that many of Ren's loved ones died and he experienced too much pain from losing them in the years. It also doesn't help that Ren is prone to nightmares regarding his past of when he lost his family, with how his mother and sister were separated from Ren and his father where they might have been killed by a Corrupted and Horror, or how his father had perished in attempting to protect Ren. The nightmares aren't too frequent, but they have held a psychological effect on Ren, especially when it comes to others. And it really doesn't help that sometimes the whisper of god in his mind from being a touched has an effect as well. Anyone that manages to somehow get close to Ren will get to talk to him easier and he'll be happy to be with them and try his best to help them, but to ow far he goes to help them might be the problem. Anyone that he had grown close to are people that Ren grows overprotective of, to the point that he has a thorough desire to never allowing anyone else to threaten or harm them. Anyone that does end up doing that to them... they might see a side of Ren that would be better of left hidden. Ren becomes cold and merciless, and will seek to possibly kill the offender in many possible ways, like in their sleep. One example would be was when a drunkard threatened to kill Ana, someone that Ren was close to, which resulted in Ren strangling him till he was still. Or when someone that Ren was close to was killed by raiders, causing Ren to snap and go on a rampage, killing many raiders in cold blood. His greatest dream is to escape Eden and live his life exploring the unknown world. However, that dream might be nothing more than a fantasy, as there is possibly no escape from Eden, but it is that reason that Ren even feels the need to survive at the very least. History Early Childhood Ren was born in the heart of the sea region, in the former paradise city of knowledge known as Penacles, where his family were born in. Because of that, his parents were rather knowledgable, able to read and write. Along with that, Ren was subjected to the traditions of the knowledge capital and had to also learn to read and write, else he would face the dire consequences of being forced to be exiled into the Dragon's Tower. However, Ren had already shown a remarkable fascination to learning at a young age and was already starting to understand the mening of words from his parents trying to teach him early on. Because of his ability to learn faster than others, Ren began to show an incresing amount of fascination to the knowledge that the great library had to offer whenever they would uncover a book to store in it and Ren would enjoy spending most of his childhood learning more and more things that he could, spending hours in the great library to read just another book. To Ren, it was like he wanted to know everything that he could. Despite his love for learning, Ren was not without friends, and he formed his own group, some composed of admirers of Ren for his sophisticated ways, and together they all attempted to increase their own wealth of knowledge together, and Ren began making friends with those that had trouble learning, and helped them get better, allowing several to be saved from having to be cast into the Dragon's Tower. There were some people however, that despite Ren's efforts to help improve in learning, they continued to struggle, and were eventually forced to be sent there. However, Ren didn't actually know what fate awaited them, but believed that if it was something bad, it was their fault for not being able to learn like they should have. Eventually, a situation arose that forced Ren to think otherwise about the consequences of being banished into the Dragon's Tower, when he learned of his younger sister having the same problems of learning, similar to the others, and his parents were fearful of her fate. Ren was also particularly close to his sister and worried for her safety. With that, the Ren and his parents hatched a plan to try and get Ren's sister to be safely removed from the city so that she could be safe, and would be sent away with her mother, so that she would have someone to keep her safe from harm. On the day that they intended to initiate the plan to have Ren's sister be moved out of the city, that was also the very day that the city would fall, as some of the miliatary died, and from that, the Corrupted and the Horrors were formed, and they wrecked havoc in the city of Penacles, destroying buildings, spreading fires, murdering people, and worst of all, destroying the center of knowledge, the great library. Ren, his parents, and his sister now knew that they had to escape to survive, and attempted to, but along the way, Ren and his father were separated from Ren's mother and sister by a burning building, and they were forced to try and escape without each other. As they continued to run, another Horror appeared and attacked, causing more destruction, and Ren's father died in an attempt to protect Ren, much to Ren's horror. Due to the Horror's lack of intelligence, Ren's body being hidden from view by his father's now dead body on top of Ren, allowing the Horror to pass by and cause more destruction in its wake, and so, the great capital of knowledge, Penacle, had fallen, with all its knowledge lost to the winds. Soon afterwards, Ren emerged from the destruction, and escaped from the now ruined city. Aftermath After the destruction of Ren's home and his family, as he believed that even his mother and his sister had perished in the attack like his father had, Ren could only go and wander the places, searching for some way to survive from all the monsters and creatures that roam about. Ren was afraid and lonely, wanting to be with his family, but believing them to be gone. He feared that he would die soon, should he not find foor or water to live with. However, it was then that Ren realized that there was something that he could do. Even though that his home was destroyed, all the knowledge that he had gathered from his time in Penacle, having had read many books in the short amount of years that he was there to accumulate as much knowledge as he could. He decided to first and foremost, follow the wind, as he believed that allowing the direction where the wind was blowing or breezing, was where he could find some form of civilization, or perhaps a means to survive. And so, he began allowing the wind to be his guide. As he was walking, his mind began to try and relay all the information that he remembered, and also considered changing his name, now that he was no longer his family, that existed in Penacle. However, because the name Ren was the name his family had given him, he chose to go for his last name only. He had considered several names that could work, but eventually stopped with the name Averruncus, which was the name of the Roman god of averting harm, a name that he had stumbled upon from one of the books that had been in the great library, and then changed it slightly, and made it Avernacus. With that, Ren took on his new last name and was then Ren Avernacus. After his new name was chosen, and he had walked a long way, Ren had eventually foudn himself in an abandoned city. He decided to try and stay there for the night, as while it was okay for that, there were hardly anything to truly be able to help him live, and he was still hungry. However, he slept throught he hunger, and immediately headed off to find some way to get food and water, using the wind for his guide and skill to survive long enough to find a safe place to live in, and was able to grow skilled in understanding how the wind worked, knowing the shifting of wind currents, when there would be rain, and was even abel to read the wind to understand if there were Horrors or Corrupted that were nearby, that he focused on avoiding at all costs, and had narrow escaps at times. However, eventually the wind carried him to the western side of Eden, and from that, he ended up within the desert region, where there was nothing but sand around him, the sun was scorching, and a starving boy that couldn't take the intense heat for so long, eventually collapsing from exhaustion after traveling a great distance, and from that point of collapse, Ren believed that he would die right then and there, as his mind went blank, and his vision blackened. Joining the Traders As Ren was in slumber, he felt that he was floating in an empty space of his dreams, unable to move for some reason. However, there was some sounds that he could hear. Faint whispers, that sent a chill down Ren's spine as he disliked the voice whispering about, but Ren couldn't understand what he had been hearing, as the voice was too faint to be able to be deciphered by Ren. However, after the voice faded for a moment, Ren's mind began to dream of his family, the family that he believed that were dead, and that made the night that he was separated from his mother and sister, and how his father was killed by a Horror when his father attempted to protect Ren. The feeling of his father's lifeless body, how he was no longer able to hear Ren's cries to wake up, despite how the boy had begged his parent to awaken, but it was all for naught. The frightful memory caused Ren to scream out in his dream and all of a sudden, the dream was shattered and Ren felt himself falling into the abyss, ending his dream, and Ren finding himself opening his eyes in a shocked gasp, panting heavily for air, as he looked around to see that he was inside a tent, his clothes replaced, and someone there, a man that Ren never met, that looked slightly surprised at Ren's sudden awkening. Realizing that he was still alive, Ren asked the man that was with him about where he was and what had happened. Based on what he was told, Ren learned that he had been he had been found collapsed on the desert on the verge of death by a group of traders that had journeyed from Milan was heading towards Lyons when they came across Ren's collapsed form, and after discovering Ren, they decided to take him in. They had asked Ren about who he was and why he was there. Ren had responded by giving them his name and explained how his home was attacked by Corrupted and Horrors and how he had escaped and had been traveling for a long time to find a place to live in, now that he was left with nothing at all. After learning of his past and predicament, they offered to let Ren travel with them, something that Ren was very grateful for, and along with that... he finally had some decent food and water. As he was on the route to Lyons, he had growns close to one of the traders, whom reminded Ren a lot like his own father, and was able to itneract with him very easily. As they were to soon near Lyons, they met with an unexpected circumstance, as Ren felt a shift in the wind currents, but had no experience with this type of wind, as he then witnessed his first ever sandstorm, that swept the desert and had caught the entire group, killing a couple of traders, and separating Ren from the rest of them, and while he survived through it, he was lost once more, and eventually wandered aroudn the desert once more. However, as he was on the verge of collapsing once more, fortune was bestowed upon Ren as he then met with a second group of traders, one that had been coming from Zurich, and Ren managed to be saved by them, but collapsed from exhaustion, and was put under a young girl's care. After awakening once more, not being plagued with nightmares for a while, Ren attempted to get to know the girl that had cared for him when he had collapsed, but had a rather difficult time, as she was mostly silent, and if she spoke, it hardly lasted long. He had only learned that her name was Ana. But he didn't stop trying to get to know her, since she was near his age, and the way that she seemed ratehr frail reminded Ren of his younger sister, whom he believed to be dead. Living in Lyons After arriving in Lyons with his group, Ren had to separate from Ana to get accustomed to living there and having to learn to work so that he can earn a living, something that Ren had already started to get used to, and began to do the chores and errands for them to help them, and learned many things about the desert and was even taken to travel with them at times for trading, and Ren began to develop an enjoyness for traveling when it wasn't in such a dangerous need for survival. He had even reunited with the first group that he had met, and was overjoyed to meet the man that had saved him the first time. From all the traveling, Ren had seen several cities and explored through many terrains in the biomess of Eden, where he gained knowledge of many new facts, a trait which Ren always had. He had also began making new friends for himself, feeling like he had a place in the world once more. Three years after coming to Lyons the first time, Ren was returning there after another journey through the cities, when he foudn out that a man that Ana was with was killed, as she had returned with a desert nomad. Ren worried for Ana, as he noticed that Ana was rather close to from what he had seen of them. He had assumed that she might see him of a father figure perhaps, as Ren felt the same with the traders that he traveled with and had first found him when he was alone. Knowing what its like to lose a father, Ren attempted to try and comfort her, but even then, he met with the usual silence and short conversation. Since then, Ren tried to stay close to Ana and tried to help her out as best as he could. He even tried to learn how to fight so that he might be able to protect her better. As he practiced hand to hand combat using training posts and dummies in Lyons, as fighting other people there was forbidden, he developed his own style of kicking using his long legs, and had also learned to use some powers where he could lift heavier items with ease, due to Ren being a Touched. During one of his travels, Ren had gone with a group of traders to another city, along with a man that Ren had also looked up to as a father. However, the group was ambushed by some raiders. Ren and the group attempted to fight them off, but they were being killed one by one, and then Ren witnessed the man he looked up as a father, perish before his eyes. Witnessing that, Ren was reminded of the incident with the Horrors that killed his father and possibly his mother and sister, and felt soemthing snap inside himself. His eyes lost all emotion in them as he screamed out into the air and charged at the raiders, avoiding one of their blades and grabbed the raider's arm and kneeing the joint, causing it to snap like a twig, as the raider screamed in pain, before Ren took the blade and slashed him with it, killing the man in an instant. It went on, with Ren using his Touched abilities to land killing blows, such as kicking a man's head where his neck had snapped in an instant, and then slitting a couple more's throats with his blade. Blood had splattered on Ren as he attacked more of them, driving the others back, as the other traders that were still alive began to have the upper hand in the fight. As the raiders escaped, Ren began to calm down and then mourned for the man that he respected a great deal. As they returned to Lyons, Ren began to train further to become even stronger. He swore that he wouldn't ever allow someone he cared for get killed if he could help it. When Ren became sixteen years of age, he saw something that shocked him. There was a drunkard that he had spotted that started to mess around with Ana and noticed how he had attempted to rape her. Angered by this, Ren was full set on rescuing her and beating the drunkard up, but he was too late, as he witnessed Ana pull out her knife and pierce through the man between his ribs and the crimson liquid leaking out of the wound and how the man laid on top of her, before she ran away and made no indication that she killed him, but Ren knew that the man wasn't dead, as he began to slowly get up, holding the wound as he cursed at how he would murder Ana for that, which caused another trigger in Ren, as he approached the man. He then looked at Ren for only a moment before suddenly feeling Ren's hand on his throat, choking the life out of him. The man attempted to fight, but he was weak from being drunk and Ren's strength was greater from his abilities, and watched with cold eyes as the man slowly stopped struggling and his breath was no more. Ana believed that she killed the man, but it was truly Ren that finished the job. Ever since then, Ren has traveled around, honing his skills more and more, which he had also began to practice utilizing weapons such as swords when he used one to kill some of the raiders that attacked him adn his group. He was also learning things from other cities, but began to travel alone, as the nightmares of losing his loved ones continued, and the attacks from the monsters continued to a more frequent rate, where Ren lost more people he cared for. From that, Ren developed a fear of having others get close to him except those that have already gotten close. As the years went by, Ren began just wanting to be free from everything, and wished that he could go to a place free of Corrupted and Horrors, and made it his dream to one day escape Eden, even if it was nothing more than a fantasy. So he journeys on through Eden. Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Ren's fighting style revolves around punches and kicks, but mostly kicks, due to his legs being longer to extend the reaches of his attacks. He uses is flexibility from his body and speed to land devastating attacks on opponents, and the manipulations of his body from being a Touched allows him to harden his body to land stronger strikes. The amount of damage that he could inflict can go as far as death should he attack in the right area. He is also skilled in using swords and other bladed weaponry from his continued training during the last four years of his life, and his increased strength allows him to lift heavier weapons and use them as if they were normal to him. When using weapons on his arms, he can also send some well placed kicks on opponents at the same time as he slashes, and sometimes even uses some kicks to enhance the strength of his weapon swings. His most used skill is the ability to utilize the wind in battle, allowing him to read the wind directions to know where opponents are coming from. This helps him react well from sensing a disturbance in the wind. Name of Ability Describe your abilities via your level of taint from the mutants. (Ability 1 name) Ren manipulates the air around him to control the wind and creates a whirlwind around himself and others that is used to protect anyone around from attacks. The whirlwind's speed allows it to deflect most attacks, and cause damage to anyone that tries to force their way through. '''Note: '''Ability has not yet been approved and will be reviewed in the future. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia *Ren's appearance is based off of Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Quotes Optional.